


I Want Forever with You

by Blink_Blue



Series: Tumblr Prompts (Coliver) [8]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plans For The Future, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A domestic moment turns into a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Forever with You

“One of these days, you’re actually going to do the dishes for once.”

Connor smiles slyly as he leans against the counter where his laptop rests, and feigns preoccupancy with his computer. Soft classic rock spills out of his speakers, even though he knows Oliver hates the music he listens to. But the other man puts up with it anyway. It’s his first day off in what seems like forever, and of course, he’s feeling lazy.

“I helped. A bit.”

“Bringing the dirty dishes over to the sink does not count,” Oliver says as he throws his boyfriend an exasperated look while scrubbing another plate. He’s not really upset though, because it had been a while since he had last eaten a nice home cooked meal with his boyfriend. Connor usually works so late, Oliver will have already eaten by the time he gets home. He always makes sure to leave leftovers in the fridge for when he eventually gets back, which the other man is always thankful for. And Oliver will sit with him as he eats, and listen to Connor complain about all the horrible details of his day. But it’s not quite the same as sitting down and having a meal together. 

“Well, I helped with dinner. And I set the table. So I think maybe I can get a free pass from the dishes. And besides, I’ve got a great angle from here,” Connor says with a smirk. His eyes flicker over to admire Oliver’s backside, and his grin only gets wider when Oliver pauses and turns around with an eyebrow raised and his best unimpressed glare on his face.

“Oh really?”

Connor nods enthusiastically, and he abandons his laptop to walk around the counter over to the sink. He firmly presses himself against the taller man’s back, and wraps both arms around Oliver’s waist. He rests his chin on the other man’s shoulder, and gently places a kiss right on the sensitive spot of his neck.

“Connor,” Oliver gives a breathy laugh. His hands are preoccupied so he gently elbows the man behind him instead. “I’m kind of in the middle of something here.”

Connor smiles and doesn’t distract him with any more kisses. He simply rests his chin on Oliver’s shoulder, closes his eyes, leans his head against Oliver’s, and takes a deep breath, just enjoying the moment and the closeness.

Oliver feels Connor’s soft warm breath against his neck. And the other man’s body pressed firmly against his own is both comforting and pleasant. He gets so distracted he scrubs a pot long after it’s been clean. He smiles to himself and reaches for another dirty plate.

“This is nice,” Connor mumbles into Oliver’s neck. 

“You mean me doing all the work?” Oliver jokes.

“I mean, just spending time with you. For once, I don’t have exams to study for, cases to prepare, or… crazy professors making me work forty hours a week.” He feels Oliver give a soft laugh against him. He doesn’t find working for Annalise funny in the least. But in his perfect world, Annalise would never be mentioned in Oliver’s presence, so he doesn’t harp on it.

“You know,” he suddenly says in a low voice. “The dishes will still be here in thirty minutes… actually, it’s been a lazy day, I say twenty minutes would probably work for me.”

Oliver actually laughs this time. “Maybe after I’m done here.”

“Okay,” Connor says softly, resigned. “You know, I helped with dinner at least.”

“Yes, you did,” Oliver says with a smile.

Connor presses another kiss to his ear. He’s about to playfully start tickling Oliver’s sides as his hands are currently too preoccupied to stop him when a particular favorite song of his starts playing from his laptop.

His eyes widen in excitement and he gasps, “I love this song, Ollie!” 

Oliver pauses and listens. He recognizes it as  _Queen_ ’s  _You’re My Best Friend_. He rolls his eyes. “Everyone loves this song, Connor.”

But Connor releases his grip around his waist and instead starts tugging on his upper arm. “C’mere!” He says excitedly.

“What?” Oliver asks in shock as he’s pulled away from the sink. “Connor! I’m in the middle of–” He lets out an embarrassing squeal as he hands drip soapy water all over their kitchen floor. But not to be perturbed, Connor continues to pull him around the counter until they stand in the open space between the kitchen and the living room.

And the younger man… dances. He swings his hips, and sways to the music. He pulls at Oliver’s arm, trying to get him to join while singing the lyrics along to the song. He looks so ridiculous, Oliver can’t help the smile that spreads on his lips.

_Ooooo you make me live._

_Whatever this world can give to me._

_It’s you, you’re all I see._

_Oooh you make me live now honey._

_Oooh you make me live._

“Connor,” Oliver can’t help but laugh at the other man dancing by himself, as ridiculously good as he looks, the situation is hilarious to him. “What are you doing?”

“Dance with me!” Connor tugs on Oliver’s arm and pulls them together. He grabs Oliver’s arms and wraps them around his waist before wrapping his own arms around the other man’s neck.

“My hands are soapy!” Oliver protests as he feels the moisture soaking into Connor’s t-shirt. “And we left the water running!” Even over the music he can still hear the sink running.

But Connor just shakes his head, ignoring the other man’s protests. “You had soapy hands,” he says softly, a gentle smile on his lips. “Remember?”

Any additional protest Oliver had dies at the thought of _that_ kiss. The one so many months ago that wasn’t supposed to happen. Because Oliver had sworn to himself when Connor came crashing back into his life that he wouldn’t let him in the way he did the first time. But Connor had come back showing a different, vulnerable side of himself. And somehow it made him fall even more in love with him, if possible. And now, seeing the soft, beautiful smile on Connor’s face, it feels like another blessed, perfect moment.

“Of course I remember,” he says softly. He allows Connor to slowly spin them around to the beat of the music. The younger man closes his eyes and sings along to the lyrics. 

_You’re my sunshine,_

_And I want you to know that my feelings are true._

_I really love you._

“I’m getting suds all over your shirt,” Oliver murmurs softly, as his eyes watch the beautiful man in front of him.

“I don’t care, Ollie. I just want to dance with you.” And they dance, twirling around the small space they have. Connor is way more into it than Oliver, his eyes are closed, and he sings the lyrics while bobbing his head, leading the dance with his hips swinging to the beat. And Oliver watches him, entranced by the wonderful man in front of him that he loves so much.

_You’re the first one,_

_When things turn out bad._

_You know I’ll never be lonely._

_You’re my only one, and I love the things,_

_I really loooove the things that you do._

_Oh you’re my best friend._

Connor slowly opens his eyes to see Oliver gazing at him intently, and his grin widens. He tilts his head back and to the side, giving him a look like _see something you like?_

Oliver huffs out a laugh at his boyfriend’s conceited ego. And for a moment, they simply look into each other’s eyes and silently sway to the music. Until Connor’s arms draw closer around the other man’s neck, and he pulls them flush together into a warm embrace.

“I want this,” Connor murmurs, as he rests his head on Oliver’s shoulder.

“What?”  

“I want _this_ ,” Connor repeats. “You and me. Forever.”

Oliver freezes–just for a second, and then he keeps going to the music, hoping Connor didn’t notice. They had never talked about forever before. It’s certainly an intimidating thought. Of course, he had never doubted that he wants to spend his forever with Connor. But he had never brought up the subject, terrified of Connor’s response, given his (previous) fear of commitment. 

But now, he’s got Connor in his arms. It’s a slow dance to their own beat. The music has changed to some other song, but they barely hear it, lost to the tune of each other.

“Um,” Oliver tries to clear his voice as he thinks of what to say. His hands suddenly feel sweaty around Connor’s waist. “Do you mean that?”

Connor nods against his shoulder. “More than anything.”

Oliver swallows the lump in his throat. He’s suddenly flooded with thoughts of the two of them, buying a house together, picking out furniture, maybe even starting a family together. Growing old together. It’s all the things he’s ever wanted, things he was terrified that Connor might not want himself. Suddenly it all seems possible, and he’s terrified to feel so deliriously happy about it. 

“Let’s go away somewhere,” Connor suddenly says, lifting his head to look at the other man.

“Wh–what?” Oliver says with a soft laugh. 

“Let’s go away. Seriously. We’ll pack a few bags right now. We can drive to the airport, and get the first flight they have available!”

“Are you insane?” Oliver asks incredulously.

“Let’s do it! They always have last minute flights super cheap. They’re desperate to sell the seats. I don’t care where we go. Let’s just go somewhere!” Connor gives Oliver’s arms a shake, as if that will help convince him.

“Connor, we can’t just take off! I–I have work, and you have school! It’s the middle of your semester, and you’ve got your internship to worry about too! We can’t just… hop on a plane and see where we land!”

The eager excitement slowly fades from Connor’s face and he looks down dejectedly. Oliver watches him in concern. He’s used to Connor’s mood swings by now. But really he just wants the other man to open up. Sometimes it seems like Connor holds so much inside. He can’t help but worry about him.

“I don’t care about school,” Connor finally says softly. “I don’t care about Annalise. I wish I had never taken that internship.”

Oliver blinks. He doesn’t know what to say to that. He had no idea Connor was so unhappy with his work. “Well… if you had never taken that internship, you never would have met me,” he jokes.

Connor looks up at him, and there’s no laughter in his eyes. “You’re the only good thing that’s come out of it. You’re… you’re the only good thing in my life right now. And I just don’t want to lose you.”

“You’re not going to lose me, Connor.”

“I want everything with you. And I know that’s selfish of me,” Connor says, shaking his head slightly. “But I want all of it–”

“It’s not selfish–”

“I want to go away with you. I want us to start over together. Somewhere new, where nobody knows us. I want a home… a family… I want a life with you.”

Oliver stares at him, wide eyed and slack jawed. He wants all those things too. And a family? He didn’t want to get his hopes up. But now he almost feels like crying because this is just too much.

“Connor…” He whispers.

“I’m so scared of losing you, Ollie.”

“You’re not going to lose me. Why would you say that?”

Connor watches the other man. Even with the concern on his face, Oliver still has a small smile on his lips. He looks so full of love and hope. Connor swallows the lump in his throat. Whatever he was going to say, whatever he had wanted to say, he knows that he can’t. Instead he just shakes his head, and puts a smile on his face that he hopes doesn’t look too forced. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just the stress of school and work.” He shrugs his shoulders. “Got me in a mood, I guess.”

Oliver doesn’t look quite convinced. “You sure everything’s okay?”

“Everything’s fine.” Connor reaches out and takes both of Oliver’s hands in his own. “As long as you’re here, everything’s fine.”

Oliver smiles genuinely. “Did you mean that stuff that you said? About… wanting a family? And a life? And… forever?”

Connor nods. “I want it all, Ollie. And I want it with you. I want forever with you.”

Oliver grins so wide that he can feel tears come to his eyes. He tries to blink them away before they fall. “My god, Connor.” The other man chuckles at him, and embarrassingly he laughs at himself as well. “I love you so much,” he says. “I want all those things with you. I always have. One day we’ll have it all, I swear.”

Connor’s grin falters a bit. “I hope so,” he says softly. 

Oliver reaches for him. He grasps his face in his now dry hands and kisses him deeply, an imitation of _that_ kiss. He pushes them back and they stumble together until Connor feels the counter digging into his back. 

Connor feels himself relax under Oliver’s grip. The man against him is a warm and comforting presence. With him, he feels safe and loved.

And that’s enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
